someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaea Version
Before we begin, please keep judgement fair and concise. This may be my first creepypasta, but that doesn't merit it any less criticism. Pokémon: Gaea Version I suppose I should start with the basics. The world you know is a lie. Yeah, I'm sure you've heard that before, especially here of all places. But believe me, things are not as you believe. Nobody is. Nothing is. I should explain, I've been a fan of pokémon for as long as the series itself has been out. Granted, it isn't my favourite series of all time but it is pretty high on my list, easily top three. Anyway, problems really started with the introduction of the third generation, Ruby and Sapphire. I was playing through the game as normal, glitchless, completely enjoyable, completely normal. However, Wally - the rival of the game - caught a Ralts, as per the script. I'd seen pictures of Ralts before, but this seemed almost... human. I checked with my mother - this was while I still lived with my parents - and they said it looked normal. I looked again, and it seemed normal now. I decided to ignore it - I know, not the best of ideas - but every time I fought against a Ralts, it would appear nearly human. Eventually I just got used to it and continued playing the game as normal, even catching a Ralts for myself. Knowing only Growl, it was awkward to train her, but with the old bait-and-switch technique, she eventually learnt Confusion. After the battle I opened the pokémon menu to check on their order. The Torchic I had been switching with Ralts had become... equally human. Concerned about what was going on, I stopped playing and gave up on the game for a while, instead turning to the internet to find out if anybody else had come up with this glitch. Every picture of Ralts and Torchic appeared semi-human, even the ones provided by Nintendo and Game Freak. Panicking now, I tried to attract my mother's attention again to compare the pictures on my monitor to the ones on the game. She said they looked normal, no different from the game I had shown her. Unable to convince her of the differences, I gave up and returned to the game. SOMETHING was going on; every pokémon appeared humanoid, even the wild ones. Convinced it was deliberate, I resolved to sell it for a replacement, and managed to do so that weekend. The replacement fared no better; if anything, it worsened the situation. The professor appeard to have paler skin, and pinkish eyes. I rubbed my eyes, convinced something was wrong with me. Sure enough, that did the trick... temporarily. The problems eventually just... stopped being problems. The game was flawless, save for the graphical glitches. I eventually managed to conquer the league, and proceeded onto the fourth generation. Eager to transfer my team over, I blitzed through the game, almost disappointed by how easy I was finding it. The story, however, was enthralling, so I forgave this flaw. Eventually, the time came for me to transfer my team. They weren't anything impressive, level 79 at the highest, but that was more than enough for me to enjoy their presence. In hindsight, maybe it was a god-send, maybe an Arceus-send... maybe my curse. Whatever the case, I did it. THe updated graphics had helped me to forget about the "glitch" I was witnessing, but as soon as I transferred them over to the DS, a strange... sound came out. It was a cross between static, the cry of the pokémon on my Ruby, and human yells. It wasn't pain-stricken, but at the time I assumed it was. Whatever the case, it caused my game to crash. Worried I had lost some... partners, I rebooted the game. Mercifully, the transfer had been successful, and my partners were there. Exactly as I remembered, down to the twisted graphics. Somehow, and I have no idea how or why, the graphics of the almost-human pokémon had been updated to match the fourth generation. I sighed, berating myself for not expecting this, but... I accepted it. I didn't even consider selling the second cartridge. This seemed almost right. Anything I was witnessing from an electrical source was showing this semi-human form - almost as much human as they were pokémon. I kept playing, this "reforming" having become normal. Time passed, as it tends to. A good few weeks, or thereabouts. I was on the bus to school, looking out, bored. I lived in a rural area so we were passing a fairly large farm field. It looked a bit misused, weeds here and there. Nothing spectacular about that, until I caught a flash of pink. I looked again, and barely saw one thing. An odd, triangular... shape, the same pink I'd seen earlier. I paid it little mind and went off to school. Things seemed... brighter, more colourful. In particular, everybody's skin appeared paler... it suddenly made sense. I wasn't seeing things; I was witnessing the world as it should be. The ear I saw earlier was a Hoppip's, hence why I didn't see it for the weeds. The notion of paler skin should have told me it was the evolution of the one pokémon that started it. Such a thought should scare just about anybody who's sensible, but me... I embraced it. The humans deserved this change, myself included. We deserved to be altered, improved. Humans in the world of pokémon understood that nature and its creatures were creatures not to be used, abused, but worked with, as much a part of them as they are part of nature. The humans you recognise brutally slaughter thousands upon thousands, some intentonal, some not so. The humans you know will destroy each other. This hybridisation is optimal. Some day, I, the last old human left, aim to join their ranks. Arceus whispers to me, promising me a world of peace. All I have to do is leave this one. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story